Talk:State Elections, 2012/Sylvania
Sylvania *State Reform: **Marcus Villanova: As Governor I would push foward the second version of the reform bill in the first chamber that's still being debated. I truly believe as a Sylvanian that one can improve there rights in the democratic process by holding local politicans accountable. **Lukas Hoffmann: The states need more powers, that is simple, but with that reform within our grasp what we also need is someone who is ready to use those powers to adapt the current policy of the Sylvanian State and make it work in the interest of Sylvania as well as Lovia, we need a man who can balance the needs of the Sylvanians against the needs of the Lovians and be active in doing. Being someone who has needed to negotiate and work to get the CNP to where they are, the Sylvanians will be in good stead with a Hoffmann led government. *Social Issues **Marcus Villanova: I believe when all in our society are treated equal, through marraige, social mobility and there right to choose, a state can function. I will protect these natural rights. **Lukas Hoffmann: When it comes to social issues I believe that we are all equal but different, and we all have the same rights and freedoms as each other, however we also have the same responsibilities no matter who we are. So when I see a person who is poor or any person in need for that matter I think to myself, what can I do?! and I can bring the poor wealth, bring the hungry food and bring the ill good health and I can do this with my new Welfare Program based around vouchers, out reach centers and greater healthcare. *Enviornment of the State **Marcus Villanova: I will propose new laws in accordance with the Environmental agencies to protect more and more lands in the North and Northeast in Sylvania. I understand global warming is a real threat and will enact laws to produce new engery with wind turbines. **Lukas Hoffmann: Here the CNP have begun work with environmental experts to work out reasonable environmental legislation to bring into accord, remembering to keep the balance of nature and civilisation. However what we think of first when we think of the environment is the environment the people live in, the environment the farmers tend to, the environment the adventurers explore and the environment the fishermen fish in. What we need is to encourage building in already urbanised lands and bring in a monitoring system to make sure that animals and sea life is not threatened before we start making any big new projects. **Nicholas Sheraldin: The nature in the Stephen Headland and East Sylvania is highly under-appreciated, and we need to protect it before it is all turned into farms. The Clave Rock area is also under-appreciated - why should Adoha prosper while this hamlet... is almost dead, and never noticed? Also, I agree that all new projects should be checked that they're not harmful to the environment. This should have been done before. *State Finance Plans **Marcus Villanova: With no actual way to pass a budget at the federal and state level, I want to get a system across of taxation and budget spending. Along with my state reform plans it would allow citizens to control their budget and in conculsion put more money towards education, health care and jobs for our economy. I plan on doing this buy loosing unneeded regulations (if any) on small buinesses, and increasing taxes on the rich on there income and creating jobs. **Lukas Hoffmann: A few months back, key members of the Government got together and negotiated a proper plan to create a proper tax plan as well as a renewel of the universal healthcare plans, the key members were from CCPL, CNP, LDP and a few from Labour unfortunately Mr. Villanova was not there. From there the CNP took up the mantle and has a taxation plan ready, the only one that guarantees the poor are free from taxes completely and guarantees that the hardworking are not needlessly overtaxed, instead those who can afford to pay tax shall be taxed equally. Along with this we plan to truly develop a personally led business start up project, to work face to face with citizens, to develop the industry and community of Sylvania, reducing unemployment and allowing enterprise to prosper. *Education **Lukas Hoffmann: The population that is of educational age is around 8,000 within Sylvania and we are barely managing to cater to this huge population as no rethink of the educational system has happened, but things get worse when you consider that the educational population from all over Lovia, not including Sylvania, is 32,000 and they come here! to Sylvania to get a better education, where we have few choices already! I remember being in England in a town of barely 10,000 where they had more than four primary schools, however we are barely above that and yet we have a population of 40,000! It's time that we assist in the expansion of current schools as well as establish Sylvania again as a true center of education with new better schools. **Nicholas Sheraldin: The education system in Lovia is rather underdeveloped, especially at higher levels. The amount of opportunities for tertiary education is miniscule. I propose we build a national university, since tertiary education here is faltering. ***'NOTE: Are there are universities in Lovia at all?' ****'Yes: Blackburn University and Hurbanova School of Linguistics (education-only)' *Misc./Anything else **Marcus Villanova: I will not fail as governor, I've been a politican, I've been a member of this nation since 2010. I've fought harder still for this country and have never given up. I have the experience and the incumbency to help Sylvanian's through tough times, none of my opponents can say that. **Lukas Hoffmann: I've worked all my time in Lovia since becoming a politician, from the most recent elections I've never taken a break that hasn't been forced, I've always worked to better Lovia and I've always worked hard with other people to do so. As Governor you can expect me to be here all the time, through the Good and the Bad and I will never give up, I WILL get things moving again. After opening statements, I think we should post a specific question below on each one, so that we can really have a proper debate on a singular topic. Kunarian (talk) 22:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Debate Once you've stated you viewpoints on the major issues you can gladly join the debate. Issue One The issue is State Reform. What powers do you think Sylvania as a state needs or doesn't need? and how would you go about achieving those powers for Sylvania? Issue Two This issue is Social Issues. Train Village has a growing problem of unemployment, poverty and unhappiness due to the recent Civil War, how would you fix the problems there? Issue Three This issue is Environment of the State. Sylvania is considered to have great environmental beauty in the north east and north west, how would you balance economic development and environmental protection in these areas? Issue Four This issue is State Finance Plans. With tax plans developing and spending plans being brought together, how would you balance spending and taxing within Sylvania? Issue Five This issue is Education. Sylvanian education has not had any specific focus in the recent years instead schools have been allowed to do what they want to some degree, would you change this and how? Issue Six This issue is Character. Sylvania needs a great leader to lead it, why do you suit that role and how would your government be better than any other?